New Beginning
by ddfan17
Summary: It's been a year since the 3 galalunans and fairy left Galaluna. Now Baron has returned as Stella's body gaurd. Wil he finally win her over? Will lance approve? But read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So this is a sequel to my last story, A Whole new life. This time baron comes to earth, and the love triangle happens again. Hope you enjoy!

It's been a year since they left Galaluna. Already they've settled in nicely, blending into earth society.

The whole world knows about Stella's fairy identity, because of bloom. Because of that, she is now the most popular girl in school, alongside with lance.

Lance and Stella aren't together anymore and haven't been since they left thier planet. Lance thought it was better this way so he can focus on protecting her new step-sister Ilana. Although they never told everyone that Stella was any part of "relation" with the Lunis family.

It was one of those nights in Sherman, Illinois, where winter was slowly peaking spring into the air. Stella was walking home from a nice stroll around the neighborhood. She cupped her hands and made a sunny orb in them, so she could keep them warm. The fairy looked around, admiring the quietness of the neighborhood. She sighed as she walked up to the front door of the Lunis house. The light were on inside.

"I guess whatever mutraddi sent was small." She thought, remembering them leaving an hour ago to see what they sent. She opened the door and walked in. Then took off her coat. She hummed a little tune as she hung it up on the coat rack.

Suddenly, she felt someone from behind grab her in a choke hold. Whoever it was lifted her up in the air, making her gasp for air.

"Who are you!? And who are you working for?" A voice hissed into her ear. She didn't hesitate to kick him back and turn around to the intruder. It was a man. And he fell to the coffe table, making a loud racket. He let out a small grunt then lunged for her. She used her moon shield and blocked him. That was when Ilana and lance came out of the kitchen.

"Stella stop!" Ilana cried, running up to her and lifting her arms up that were filled with magic.

"Who is this person!?" She said, with eyes turning to silts.

"Princess Stella?" The man asked

Stella turned to see him and gasped. Baron. He looked the same, but with a small gotee on his chin. His face was filled with shock and regret. He quickly bowed on his knees.

"My lady, I'm so sorry. I did not recognize you. Please forgive me."

Stella growled in anger and lunged to him, but she was held back by lance.

"You jerk! Why are you here!" She screamed, tryin to kick lance back, but lance was strong enough to withstand it. Baron simply stood up, making a gester with his hands.

"I am here to be your body gaurd, Princess Stella",he said. He walked towards her, but she tried to bite his hand. He pulled away suprise.

"That's not very princess like." He stated

"I'm not a princess here though. I'm just a fairy. And my mother would not let a murderer protect me." She hissed, sharp teeth barred.

Ilana gasped. "Stella! That's not very nice to say to your gaurd."

Stella turned to her and pushed lance away gently. "Ilana you don't remember? He was the one who poisoned me. The one who joined forces with the trix and almost killed me!"

"I-I don't remember really. Father had the guards take me to the palace once they heard explosions." She said.

"Well it was him!" She said pointing at baron.

" It's true Ilana." Lance said

Ilana glared at them. "Now that's enough. He is staying and that's final!"

" Fine. But just because he's here doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to him. I'm already powerful. I can take care of myself." Stella said and stormed upstairs, slamming her door.

Ilana looked at baron with an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry you had to see that baron. Usually Stella is calm and happy."

Baron nodded. " I know, princess. Maybe I should talk to her." And with that he started to go into her room. There was a good size room, filled with a queen size circular bed, a huge walk-in closet, a mirror desk and small chair filled with makeup next to the closest, and all around posters of fashion and the winx. There on the bed was Stella, with her back facing him. She felt his presence.

" Go away" she said

Baron closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of her bed. " Your mother loves you, you know"

That was when Stella turned to face him. " She wanted me to tell you she misses you she will be waiting for your return home with open arms. And that she loves you, with all her heart. "

Stella looked away and had tears forming. Remembering her mother was very emotional to her, since she had to leave her by herself on the overthrown planet. She blamed herself everytime she thought of it for not convincing her more than she should. She put her hands on her face and started to cry. Baron frowned and took out his handkerchief to give to her. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"I miss her so much." She mumbled

" I know. But don't worry. With her at King John's side, they will lead our planet to victory." He said, putting his hand on hers. She glared over his handkerchief and gave it back to him. She laid back down facing away from him

" I want to be alone."

" I understand princess. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

" Baron. Don't call me princess. Call me Stella."

Baron smiled. " ok, Stella" and he walked out

Stella laid there in her bed, thinking of her mother. She lifted her hands to make a blue orb, where there was a picture of her and Luna. Tears were forming again so she swiped the image away and laid her head against her pillow.

Lance was coming in this time. He climbed on the bed and put his hand on her arm.

" Are you okay?" He asked. He was answered by Stella wrapping around him and crying in his shoulder. He gasped and held her.

" Lance, I don't want him protecting me. He almost killed me." She blurted out. Lance smoothed out her hair gently

" It's alright Stella. I'm here. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Stella pulled back to look at him. He gave her a serious look.

" If he even touches you, I'll kill him. I really would."

Stella giggled, making lance smile a little. He moved his hands from around her shoulders, and slide them to her waist. She smiled and leaned against his head. Lance closed his eyes.

"I still love you Stella. Always have." He cupped her face and pulled back. "Always will."

"I love you too lance." She sighed, clearly enjoying the moment. She looked at him and leaned in. He did the same and could feel her breath against his lips when he pulled back and stood up on the floor. Stella looked suprise and confused.

"We left baron alone with Ilana." He said. They both bolted into a run and saw they weren't in the living room. They cracked the door to the kitchen a little and saw baron talking with Ilana, who was sitting down next to the counter. They both walked in with suspicious looks.

Ilana smiled. "I see you calmed down Stella. Good."

"I told you I can calm her down." Baron said, giving Ilana a smile. She returned it and looked at Stella.

"I was just telling baron of how he would need new clothes. Lance will let him borrow some of his clothes I'm sure.

"No." Lance said

"Okay. Then well go shopping."

Stella's face lifted up. That one word that will keep her going. She smiled.

"Well than I guess it was a good choice to have baron stay. After all he can't go to school like that. Lance go get Octus."

Lance lifted an eyebrow and looked at her confused. "He left with Kimmy when we came back an hour ago."

She smiled even more. "Perfect. So we don't have to wait up on him! Lets go lance get your keys." She linked arms with him and practically dragged him to the garage. Baron looked surprised at her eagerness and looked at Ilana. She giggled


	2. Shopping Spees and Fighting Rings

At the mall

Stella was leading everyone around the mall. She talked with Ilana on what was in on earth fashion. As they were talking, baron and lance were right behind them, with baron checking out the premises, and lance just looking down in his self pity. He looked up seeing baron checking Stella out. Quickly he hit his arm to tell him to stop. Baron smirked but shrugged it off.

Stella and Ilana both stopped in front of a store. There were colorful dresses in display for spring.

"Ooh..." They both cooed, still staring.

"You should try them on, Stella."

Insisted baron. Stella looked at him with an approved look.

"For once, baron, I agree with you. Lets go Ilana!" She said, dragging her step sister into the shop. They both picked a dress and tried them on.

Baron and lance were waiting for them. Lance was the first to speak.

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you to protect Stella."

" Her mother wouldn't hire an assassin."

"Times have changed. It took me this whole time to gain her trust back, so she assigned me. There's nothing you can do about it."

Lance looked away. Baron started to smirk.

"Is Stella single?" He asked. Then he found himself on the ground with lance having his hands around his neck.

"Don't you dare try to win Stella over. She's mine. Not yours." He hissed. Baron flipped him over with his legs and sprang to his feet. When lance ran to him, he took his arm and twisted it, brung him over and punched him. Lance quickly tackled him to the ground again and punched him back. Baron had his hands around the corporals neck so he could snap it.

"Lance come here!" Said Stella.

They both stopped and looked at each other before getting off of one another. They fixed thier hair and clothes and calmly walked to the dressing rooms. There was Stella wearing a pink green and orange dress with pink boots, admiring herself . She twirled around and ran to lance.

"What do you think, lance?" She asked

Lance couldn't say anything. He just stared at her with his mouth dropped. Stella giggled and closed his mouth. "You must like it."

" I love it, Stella. It really compliments your body." Baron jumped in. Stella looked at him before turning around and seeing Ilana's dress. It was big and poofy, especially at the skirt. Ilana twirled and looked at her friends.

"Well?"

Stella tried so hard not to cringe. She walked over and picked some of the fabric a little. "Don't you think it's too..much?"

"No I like it." She said

"I think you should get it, Ilana. It looks marvelous on you." Baron said. Ilana squealed and went back into the booth to change. Stella turned to him and glared. She snapped her fingers and she was back in her regular sundress.

"What is wrong with you? Ilana doesn't get earth fashion. The first day we got here, she wore clothes that did not match. And that dress is too inappropriate to wear at school." Stella said

Baron shrugged. "Oh well. It looked nice on her."

Stella rolled her eyes and went to pay for her dress. They walked around the mall for a few hours. Baron looked around at the wierd sights. The advertisements had no meaning to it. Pictures of stick people with poofy clothes. Huge amounts of food in a brown liquid. Earthlings are wierd.

After they got whatever baron needed, they left. They went out the back since they parked closer there. For some reason,it was dark. Really dark.

" Funny. They don't turn off the lights till closing." Stella mumbled before she used her magic to make herself glow. The lighting made the first 10 feet capable to see, but only to reveal Mike Chan and his gang.

"Hello Baby boy, Pixie." He smirked, along with the rest of his gang. One of them, with long hair and similar eyes like chan, walked towards Stella in a flirtatious way.

"You sure look yummy tonight." He said, taking a strand of her hair and smoothing it. Stella slapped it away and backed up.

"Get away from me, Shang." She growled, eyes lighting up slightly. She doesn't mind getting into a fight. It helps her get stronger with her powers. The more she fights, the more powerful she becomes. And the more evil... She swiped that thought away and looked at Shang, who was still checking her out.

"Shang you can take her. She's all yours. I have baby boy to deal with." Chan said, as he punched lance. Lance didn't go down, but up and head butted chan, sending him to the ground. He had a small bump from it, but it'll be alright. Chan got back up and went back for a hit, only to miss and punched a few more times.

Shang lunged for Stella and they both hit the ground. While Shang was trying to spread her legs, Stella kicked him right in the jaw with her heels, sending him back a few feet. She was gonna shoot him with magic, but baron got in the way and ran to the rapist, punching the living daylights out of him. Behind baron a thug from chans group was sneaking up on him with a knife. Stella thought fast and ran over to lift him up in the air and threw him to a nearby trash can. Baron turned around and was about to punch Stella, but restrainted when he realized it was her.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, looking seriously worried

Stella nodded. She looked behind him and Shang had brought his knife out and ready to strike. So she pushed baron out of the way, and did a flying kic sending him away.

"You saved me?" Baron said

" Don't think it was because I care. I don't." She said. She helped him up and looked at lance. Chan was just pulling a gun out towards lances chest, ready to shoot. Stella gasped then growled.

"Let...him..GO chan." She growled, hair flying slightly and glowing a reddish color.

Chan smirked. "We got an animal here boys. Get her."

A few more thugs came towards the angry fairy, only to be thrown or pushed or shot at by dark magic. Some shot thier guns, but the glow off of Stella caught them and crushed the bullets. Others tried to sneak behind her, but she turned around and shot purple matter at them. It sealed them all in a purple cocoon. Chan was getting worried.

"How about this pixie, I let baby boy go and you let my boys go. Deal?"

Stella smirked. "Deal."

Chan pushed lance to the ground and motioned her to let his gang go. Stella snapped her fingers and the boys were set free. Shang, even though she hurt him, came over and winked at her.

"Maybe some other time, Pixie." He mumbled. And they all left.

Stella stood there watching them leave. When they all left she ran to lance laying on the ground. He had a big cut on his side. Probably from the knives. She gasped and gently touched it. There was barely any pressure but lance reflexed in pain. She lifted her hands to bring out her fairy dust vial. She sprinkled the dust in a shape of a star. The dust fell on the wound and made it glow. Lance watched in awe at the sight. He never saw it do that before. The cut was gone. He was able to get up. He got up and looked at Stella with a smile. She returned it then turned around to face Ilana, who wasnt very happy at the fairy. She slumped and let out a loud gulp


	3. Understatement

" How many times did I say, don't use dark magic in public!" Ilana yelled as they came inside the house. Stella was right behind her giving her an annoyed look while the boys toted in all the bags. Stella walked to the stairs.

" You think I did this on purpose? You know I can't control it!" Stella yelled. Ilana crossed her arms and jutted out her small hips.

"Yes you can I've seen you do it before!"

Stella growled. " Because I was t that angry!" Her teeth were sharpening and eyes turnt to silts. She closed her eyes and calmed down

" See I told you." Ilana said , giving her a look that says " told you so".

Stella growled some more. "I'm going to bed." She said and walked upstairs to her room.

Ilana turned to baron and gave him a smile. "Well it's time to go to bed. You'll have to sleep on the couch till we get your room set up. Probably in about a week. There's blankets in that basket next to lance so if your cold there they are. I'm going to bed. You are too, lance."

Lance gave baron another look of hatred before walking upstairs to his room. Baron merely just shrugged and made himself a little bed. Then he laid down and drifted to sleep.

Midnight came and baron was stirring in his sleep. He kept hearing something. Almost like footsteps. After being in battle for so long he had grown accustomed to sleeping lightly. He opened his eyes and looked around. He could still hear footsteps. Slowly he reached for his gun and aimed towards the sound. There was a thunk. He fired at it.

There was screaming, then the lights came on and baron realized what he shot at. It was Stella. She ducked in time and she was stretched out to where she could reach the light switch without getting shot. She looked at the bullet hole then at baron. She stood up

"You almost killed me...AGAIN!" She yelled. Baron was pale and shaking at his mistake.

"I-I didn't know it w-was you. Puh-please forgive me princess." He said

Lance was running downstairs in his boxers to investigate the noise. The moment he saw Baron with a gun and a hole next to Stella, his fist were balled up, ready to fight baron.

"You bastard!" He said as he was about to lunge at him.

"Lance don't touch him! I can't turn my back without you wanting to fight him." Said Ilana from upstairs. She looked down at the scene with a tired and annoyed look.

"Ilana he just tried to-" Stella was starting to say before she got caught off by Ilana

"I don't want to hear about to. Just go back to bed!" And with that Ilana went back to her room.

Stella looked at baron with anger.

"I came down to get something to drink. But I end up almost getting killed."

"I didn't know it was you." Baron said

"My mother would never hire an assassin for my bodyguard. I think you should just go." She said coldly. Baron smirked a little

"Guess what toots, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stella raised an eyebrow and smirked a little as well. She shrugged and walked past him and to lance. He cupped his face gently before bring him to her lips, and she kissed him passionately. Lances eyes bugged out before they fluttered and closed. Forgetting baron was there he wrapped around her tightly. Baron looked away with a grunt.

Stella pulled back to look at lance with a smile.

"Goodnight lance." She purred before pulling back and walking back upstairs. Lance's eyes were dazed and he watched her go up. When she left he remembered baron was there and glared at him.

"You won't win her over. Just so we're clear."

Baron smirked. "You don't know what I'm capable of" he said, remembering how easily he could get a women during his boyhood, unlike lance who had one girlfriend, and that was Stella.

"I know your capable of hurting Stella. That's all you can do. At least I care about her." Lance said. He started to walk back to his room. "Just stay away from her." He warned and he left.

Baron stood there and looked around the room. His eyes saw the hole where Stella could've been killed at. He shuddered and sat on the couch. He took a picture out of his pocket to reveal a younger baron and Stella sitting together with Stella leaning against baron. He sighed

"This is gonna be harder than I thought"


	4. Morning love

It's hard work in the saving story in my files because it'll all be in paragraph form and I have to fix it alot. So the rest will be in paragraph warning alot of kissing in tho chapter Enjoy!

Baron woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and got up so he could do his mourning ritual, 100 push ups and 200 sit-ups, and if he can, a 5 mile run. Already he was done with sit-ups and was starting on push-ups.

Stella was already ready for school, so she started to walk downstairs, sporting a pink and lime green crop top and a purple mini skirt. She stopped at the stairs and watched baron do his push ups.

" Ahem" she said Baron looked up to her and gasped from surprise and her beauty. His jaw was dropped and by shock he lost balance and dropped to the floor. A little oof came out of his mouth. The fairy giggled

"Did I scare you?"

The blonde stood up. "No I was just stunned by you...beauty, princess."

"It's Stella. Remember?"

"My apologies." He walked up and kissed her hand. "You look lovely this morning," he looked up at her and gave her a smile, a big flirty one. "Stella."

The fairy, to her disgust, felt herself blush at the compliment he gave her. She returned the smile though, but just because she felt like being nice. "Thank you Baron. That is very nice for you to say that."

Baron smirked and cupped her face. "That's not the only nice thing I'll do." He winked at her. Stella didn't pull back and blushed even harder.

Upstairs lance was watching it go down. He had a jealous look on his face and finally he had enough of watching.

"Ahem!" He said

The two looked up and Stella gasped. She pulled away and looked at lance.

"Lance, I-"

"Stella can I talk with you. Alone?" He asked sternly. He waited for her to walk upstairs to him and lead her to his room. He closed the door behind him and waited for Stella to sit on his bed. Then he locked the door and sat at his desk.

"What was that downstairs?" He asked, staring the fairy down.

"I don't know." She said and looked around his empty room. She looked back at him, where he was just staring at her like she killed somebody. "He kept complimenting me and I fell for it."

Lance stood up with an angry look on his face

"Your falling for him?!"

Stella gasped and reached her hands out to him to calm down. "No! No I'm not falling for him. I just fell for his words."

Lance sighed and sat next to her. " Im sorry stel." He said, bringing his head to his hands. " It's just that, I'm afraid of losing you. That Baron will take you away from me. Because I love you..with all my heart."

Stella smiled and lifted his chin up to face her.

" He's not taking me away. Don't worry...Lancelot" she giggled and kissed his lips so tenderly, lance was having a heart attack all over again like he did on Galaluna. He quickly wrapped around her body and brought her to his lap. There he kept kissing her till she couldn't keep up. When she couldn't he pulled away and kissed her neck.

She didn't mind at all and leaned back. After a few minutes she looked at the clock: 7:45. They had to be in class in 15 minutes! She pushed off of him and when he looked at her to say what's wrong she pointed at the clock. They both jolted up and ran out the door and out the front door.

There in the car was a ticked Ilana in the back seat along with a smug baron next to her. Stella and lance looked at each other and Stella sat in the back and lance in the front

"You guys are gonna make us late for school! "

"Relax Ilana I had a fashion emergency." She said stetching her leg across barons leg and resting her foot on Ilana's lap. "Shoes make the outfit you know, and I couldn't find the perfect pair!"

"Ugh. You and your fashion." Mocked Ilana. Pushing her foot off of her. Stella pulled back her leg and leaned against the window. This wasnt gonna be an easy day for the fairy. She could feel it

At the school

The 5 teens split up into the hallways. Ilana and baron had the same class together, so they left. Newton left with Kimmy, and Stella and lance just skipped class so they could talk. When the coast was clear they walked into the janitors closet.

"You never went that fast in kissing me." Said Stella. Lance leaned against the wall of the small room and closed his eyes.

" Because I wanted to get the thought of baron out of your mind." He sighed , imagining the worst. As usual for lance. Stella frowned at his self pity and smiled. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, making him wrap his hands on her waist.

"I liked it." She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. Quickly he turned her around, making her lean against the wall. Then he kissed her neck again like he did before. Stella just stood there, sighing in content. Lance kept going and leaned his body closer to hers. Stella pulled back.

"The bell is gonna ring in 10 minutes. We have to start leaving before people see us both walk out and think we..you know. "

"Yeah. Too bad. I was having fun." He pulled her close one last time. "Maybe we'll have more fun later." He whispered. He pulled away and left the closet. Stella was blushing, yet she didn't feel embarrassed. She felt, excited. She looked at herself and saw that lance left a huge hickey on her neck. Luckily she was an Enchantix fairy, so all she had to do was sprinkle fairy dust on the blemish. Once that was done, she walked out of the closet, just as the bell rung.


	5. Second Thoughts

Nothing to say really. Just enjoy!

Second period was starting, and Stella walked in and took a seat in her usual back seat. Next to her was anise, texting to someone about lance. The next seat over the stalker was lance. She looked over, seeing lance sulking back with his eyes closed. He must have sensed her looking so he opened his eyes and looked back at her. He made a small smile and winked at her. Stella smiled and lifted her hand.

"Freezer timezer." She whispered. And blue and white sparkles flew across the whole classroom. Everyone except the fairy and lance was frozen in time. Stella got up and walked towards lance. She leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"Why do you do this everytime I do that?" He asked

"Because I can." She replied and blew a kiss to him. Then went back to her seat. She snapped her fingers and time was flowing again. The bell had just rung. Class had begun. So she was getting ready to not pay attention and looked out the window

"Class we have a new student. Tell them your name please."

"Baron Lunis."

Stella's head whipped to the front and saw baron. She groaned and looked at lance, who didn't look excited either.

"Take a seat, Baron." The teacher said Baron looked around and noticed two seats. One in front of Stella and one in the middle. And of course, Baron walked to the one in front of Stella. He set his bag down and turned around to wink at her. Stella ughed.

Next to baron was amber. Having a reputation of being a constant flirt with every boy in school, she was already checking the lieutenant out.

"So your related to lance? That's so cool." She said, poking his arm gently. He looked at her as if she was crazy. " Where are you from?" she asked

"We're cousins and Im from Canada." He said briefly

Amber looked at Stella and smiled. "I told you Stella all cuties come from Canada."

"I wouldn't say cute exactly." She mumbled .

Amber shrugged and leaned towards baron.

"Since your new, you don't know your way around school. I could show you around, I know this great place at this school you'll like." Amber said leaning more and more to him.

Stella knew the place was the bleachers. That's where everyone would go and do stuff since no one is ever in there. She didn't want baron to go there, so she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at amber.

"Actually, Amber, I was going to show him around today. But how about this, the next time a handsome guy comes to the school, you have first dibs on him. Deal?"

Amber pouted and leaned back to her seat. "Alright." And she went to her phone

Stella smiled and leaned back into hers as well. She watched baron turn around, smiling from ear to ear.

"You think I'm handsome?" Stella turned red. What did she just say!? Handsome? She looked at him frowning.

"N-No. That's not what I meant. Stop smiling." She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She heard baron chuckle. When she looked up, he was already facing the front.

"We are going to watch a movie. So pay attention because there will be a quiz on it later this week." The teacher said, and turned on the tv, where it showed a documentary on the history of literature.

By the middle of it mostly everyone, even the teacher was asleep. Except baron. He turned around and saw lance was just struggling to stay awake. Not because for the video but to make sure baron doesn't try anything funny. Then he turned around to look at Stella. She was asleep. Her head laid down gently on her arms, letting her hair flow off the desk. She was snoring quietly. Baron smiled and felt his heart pound slightly. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and turned back around. Somthing sprang into his mind and he quickly took a piece of paper out and started to write.

The bell rung after the movie ended. Everyone jolted up in fright, then realized class was over and got up to leave. Baron turned around to watch Stella wake up and stretch. She got up and stood next to his desk.

"What class do you have next?"

"Someone named Mr. Anderson."

"His classroom is right next to my next class. Want to walk with me?"

Baron lifted his eyebrow and smirked. "Lead the way."

He followed her out to the door where he bumped into lance. They both shared a glare. They kept at it till baron left with Stella, leaving lance standing there shocked. He frowned and walked off to class.

"So what's with the sudden change of mood towards me?" Baron asked.

Stella glared " I'm just being nice. Since your staying I might as well get used to it. It's the princess thing to do."

"So you say I'm handsome?" Stella was starting to blush again. Luckily they reached thier destination. She looked away. "Just get to class baron." She said and ducked into her raised an eyebrow and shrugged before walking into class.

Stella just sat down and was talking to Kimmy and Monica. She bended down to get her bag and saw somthing drop out of it. It was a letter. Monica pointed at it.

"Ooh someone got a love note." She teased.

"Who's it from?" Kimmy asked

"I don't know." Stella said and she opened it

Dear Stella, You look amazing when your asleep. If your trying to get a few more minutes of beauty sleep though, you don't need it. Your already too beautiful for me to handle.

Yours truly, Baron

Stella blushe's again. And even more when Kimmy snatched out of her hands and into hers and Monica's

"Awwww Stella!" Monica said

"Baron must really likes you!" Kimmy said

"I saw him too. And girl you should go for it! He look as hot as his cousin" Monica said

Stella paused to think where she heard that from. Of course, amber. "Don't you guys remember, I live in the same house as them?"

"I always wondered why." Kimmy stated

"My mother is good friends with thier dad. So she made me come to earth to hide from the trix. You know those girls with bad outfits that almost ruined the mall?"

"Oh yeah. Well hey it's cool to be a fairy. Your now the most popular girl in school. Your one of us." Monica stated

"And dating one of the hottest guys in schools cousin will boost it up." Kimmy said

"I'm not dating him. End of story." She turned around and looked at the note again. When they weren't looking, she smiled really big and just stared at it through the whole class time.


	6. Lunchtime Madness

It was lunchtime and Stella was just walking into the cafeteria to the table in the middle of the room. Lance had already beaten her to the spot so she sat next to him. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hey" he said, taking her hand from under the table. Stella looked at their hands in shock. It was the first time he wanted to hold hands in school. She looked at him confused.

"Whatever happened to not doing this?" She asked. Lance leaned against her head and closed his eyes. Stella just stared at him.

"Since my feelings have gotten stronger. I can't wait for school to be over to hold your hand or kiss you." He whispers and quickly kissed her lips before pulling back. Stella just sat there emotionless. She turned around to see amber seeing the whole thing. Amber took out her phone and started telling everyone. Perfect. Ilana is gonna kill us.

Ilana and baron were walking together again and sat in front of them. Later came newton and kimmy.

"So Stella, Amber told me something." Kimmy said and she leaned across the table to whisper in her ear about the kissing thing. Stella nodded and whispered it was true.

"So you two are together?"

"Not really, because we live in the same house, it would be awkward" stella whispered. Kimmy nodded and sat back down.

"So baron how was your first day?" Stella said. Lance gave her a look before turning to baron. He was smirking.

"It's going well so far. I have Physical Education next."

"We all have PE together" Ilana said. "So we can walk together to class!" She clapped her hands in excitement. The rest just rolled his or hers eyes. Except baron, who didn't blink at all at Stella. He rested his head against his hand and kept staring.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said, giving Stella a wink. She blushed.

Under the table lance kicked baron hard. He didn't do anything but twitched his eye slightly. He looked back a lance with a glare. Behind him was chan walking to their table. Him and his fan circled around their table.

"Hey pixie. Remember us?" Shang said walking closer to her. Stella cringed before hissing at him. He pulled back.

"I like them fiesty."

"I'll say." Chan said, now closing in on her as well.

Baron stood up.

"Get away from her. Now." He ordered. Chan looked at him with little empathy, walking over to him till their chest to chest.

"Why don't you keep out of this" he paused to think of a nickname. He looked at his pointy nose. "Pinocchio"

His gang laughed. Chan smirked to himself at the clever remark, while baron stood there looking more annoyed. Chan looked back at him and ended up with a punch in the face, sending him down. Everyone in the lunchroom ooed. Chan looked up and snapped his fingers. As if on command his gang went towards baron. He turned around and elbowed one of them in the throat, making him fall back and hit a nearby table, breaking it.

Another thug tackled him down while another one pinned him to the ground. Baron was able to overcome their strength and kicked the one on top of him away, and threw the pinner with his legs over him.

Girls in the room were squealing over his strength. Stella looked and saw them standing on tables and watching him fight. Some of them even had boyfriends and they were only rooting for Chan so he could beat the person who is making their girls crazy. She couldn't stand it. For some reason she felt a sting of something from him being fangirled.

Baron was punched in the face and landed on a table full of girls. They all crowded around him asking if he was ok and feeling on his muscles. He cringed and got up to fight. Stella's eyes glowed softly. She was getting jealous. She gave the girls a cold hearted glare, making them go dead silent. When she looked back at baron, there he was cornered by chan.

"You ain't got no where to run,Pinocchio." He chuckled, and snapped his fingers. Two thugs pushed him to the wall and restrained him. Chan snapped again and another one came over to put a small ball and chain in his hand. He swung. Stella, Kimmy, and Ilana flinched. Newton stared. Lance smiled.

And baron narrowly dodged it. This time chan swung the opposite and a loud crack came from the impact. Baron looked at him with a black eye.

Stella had enough. She stood up on the table with her hands together.

" Hey chan!" She yelled. Chan turned to her. Stella did an arrow then flipped off the table to the floor with her hands still closed.

" Enchantix burning flame!" She screamed and opened her hands. A tunnel of orange, yellow, and red solar fire came out and hit chan. It pushed him to the wall, his shirt burnt open revealing his muscles. She looked at the ones restraining baron and aimed for them. Already they dropped baron and ran away, but Stella set her hands on the floor making thier pathway hot. They jumped up and down in pain till they jumped on a table. She looked at the rest of the gang, who stood back away from her.

The bell rang

Everyone was piling out slowly to see the rest, but soon left. Chans gang limped and ran away back to the streets where they belonged. Stella ran to baron and helped him up, along with the help of newton. They set him down in his seat.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his head

" Some man you are." Lance muttered. Baron stood up to hit him. Stella blocked him with a magic barrier.

"Enough Baron! Your too hurt to fight lance. So stop!"

Barons eyes widened but he nodded.

"Ok Stella."

"You guys might as well go to the gym to tell mr. Miller me and baron will be late. I know Ilana doesn't want to be tardy."

They all agreed and left. Except for lance. He stood there watching Stella. She walked up to him.

"I got this, Lance."

"Please be careful around him." He grabbed her hand. " I love you."

"I love you too. Now go with the others. Well be there in a few minutes."

He nodded and slowly walked away.

Stella turned to baron, where he was leaning against the table. He stumbled a little. Stella walked up to him to help him sit down.

"Don't stand up. Your still hurt."

"I'm fine Stella. It's only a headache." He gasped as Stella waves her fingers through his hair. Mouth wide open he stared at the fairy. She pulled her hand back to reveal drops of blood.

"Your head is busted open."

"I'm fine."

"Bull!" She yelled.

Baron smirked. "Why are you worried about my injuries? I thought you hated me."

Stella stopped and looked away. "I already told you."

Baron stood up again and walked to her. " I don't think your just trying to be nice. I think your starting to care." He cupped her face. Stella slapped it away.

" You know what? I don't care about you. I thought it would be a nice thing to do to save you from getting killed by chan. And to heal you with magic. But if you think I'm starting to care, you thought wrong." She threw sparkles at his head. " There now your head is fixed." She mumbled and stormed out.

Baron ran to her and blocked the door.

" Wait Stella. It's ok if you care about me. I care about you a lot. I mean I was fighting that chan guy because he was messing with you." He cupped her face.

She sighed and gently held it. Then she gasped,threw the hand down, and walked off blushing again.


End file.
